


I Could be Your Pizza Man

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Dean and Castiel decide to switch things up a bit, and make it a little fun in the process.  Dean had no idea how much he'd be in to it.





	I Could be Your Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long abandoned piece. Halfway done for a year or so. Then ABO Bingo came along and I revived it to fill my Destiel tile.
> 
> So here's the fill for my Destiel tile in my SPN ABO Bingo board.

Sam was dragging his feet as he trudged to his brother’s motel room door.  The air was thick and humid, a reminder of the blazing sun that had pounded the Florida beach only an hour ago.  The Alpha wasn't supposed to meet up with Dean for a couple of days, but his lead was a total bust and he needed to regroup and figure out his next move.

 

He sighed as he tried the knob, locked.  He rested his forehead against the door and knocked.  Before he even finished the door flung wide open; so fast Sam stumbled to keep from falling into the room.  “Sam?”

 

“Jesus, Dean!  Were you standing next to the door?”  Sam was a little irritated, but grateful for the AC the room offered.

 

“I, uh… no,” Dean's tone was off.  “What are you doing here, Sam?” He checked outside the door, then closed and locked it back.

 

“The lead was a bust.  There was nothing in Daytona.  So, I decided to come back and try to figure out where to go from here.  No use getting a room four hours away just to make the drive in the morning.”  Sam slumped into a chair next to the door, oblivious to his brother’s pacing. Dean checked his watch and looked at Sam planting his fists on his hips.

 

“Yeah, that sucks.”  Dean knew it was a false lead.  He hadn't known Sam would drive the four hours to Clearwater Beach, all the way across the state.  “Uh, wanna go grab some grub? And then we'll find you another lead.” Sam looked at Dean and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 

Then there was a knock at the door.  Sam's head jerked to the side, missing Dean’s wide eyes and stricken face.  The younger Alpha stood to open the door and Dean jumped in front of him.

 

“No!  They'll go away, we should talk.  About another case.”

 

Another knock.  Then the older Alpha’s face fell and he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.  “Special delivery!” came a voice muffled by the door. Sam cocked his head to the side and moved Dean away from the door with a hand.  He unlocked and opened it.

 

“Hey- uh… Sam?”  Sam just held the door open and shifted his feet under him.  He looked back at Dean who had his arms crossed over his chest, one hand planted over his mouth.  His eyes still a bit wide.

 

“Cas?” Sam asked looking back outside.  The angel was in a red polo shirt and matching ballcap.  Holding a pizza box. “What the hell are you doing here? Dressed like that?”  Sam hadn't been able to put the pieces together through his shock, yet.

 

“Uh, I… got a job?” It came out as a question, his eyes shifting past him into the room; further confusing the young hunter.  Dean groaned and rubbed his face hand over his closed eyes.

 

“Delivering pizza.  In Florida.” The omega gave a nod and a nervous smile.

 

“Alright, Cas, very good,” Dean said stepping forward to take the pizza box.  “Good to see you, thanks for dinner. Pray ya later.” He started to close the door and turn away, but Sam stopped him with one hand on the knob and the other on his brother’s chest.

 

“You just told me to go grab dinner.”  Sam looked back and forth to catch both men fidgeting.

 

“I forgot I ordered pizza, just that hungry I guess,” Dean offered with a shrug and a half smile.  Sam's eyes narrowed again and he reached to open the box. Then turned his attention on Castiel.

 

“Cas, half this pizza is missing.”  Castiel cleared his throat and rocked from his toes to his heels.  Sam dropped the box lid and covered his mouth, dropping his jaw.

 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” he said closing his eyes.  He opened them just in time to see Dean mouth the words ‘I'm sorry’ at the angel.  “Did I just walk into one of your weird games?” Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “There isn't even a case is there. You're just a bad liar.”

 

Dean at least had the decency to look regretful, even if Sam knew it was only because he'd been caught.  “Wait, ‘weird games’? Sam do you… did you…” Dean's words trailed off, not knowing what words to use so that he didn't give anything that wasn't known away.

 

“Alright, you two enjoy your pizza,” Castiel said as took a couple steps back.  Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“C’mon, Cas.  He obviously knows.  Just get in here.” The angel looked confused, like he might try and argue, then with a look at Sam's face he just ducked his head and walked in the room.  The Alpha closed the door behind him.

 

Cas moved to sit on the only bed in the room, Sam turned his back and leaned it against the door, Dean placed the box of half eaten pizza on the small table and got really interested in the carpet.  No one wanted to start, or look at one another.

 

“You, uh, want a piece of pizza?” Dean asked looking up towards Sam.  His brother’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened slightly.

 

“That's what you're going with?  No, Dean, I don't want your fetish pizza.  I’m… actually I’m just gonna go. Get my own room and pass out.  I’m exhausted. Just don’t be loud, okay?” Sam rose from the chair and made his escape before anyone could stop him.  Not that he thought they would.

 

They stayed quiet for a moment, neither of them knowing just what to say.  This whole thing was kind of a big step for Dean and having Sam show up threw a wrench in it.  He finally worked up the nerve to look at Castiel.

 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned.”  Dean huffed out a half laugh and moved across the small room to sit at the table.  He opened the box and grabbed a slice of room temperature pizza, shoving half of it in his mouth at once.  Castiel took a deep breath and rubbed his hands on this thighs, then stood from the bed.

 

“Excuse me, but you can’t eat that.  You haven’t even paid for it yet.” The Alpha stopped mid-chew and looked at the omega with wide eyes.  He was still for a beat too long before he slowly finished chewing and swallowed. Then he put the slice down and brushed his hands together.

 

“I, uh.  I think the jig is up, Cas.  Not sure I’m even in the mood anymore.”  Dean sat back in the chair and rubbed his hands down his face then crossed his arms in front of his chest.  He looked at Castiel expectantly, as if waiting for him to drop the facade. He watched the angel take another deep breath and set his feet apart.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t leave without payment for the food.”  Dean narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to figure out how far the omega would push for this when the mood was clearly ruined.  The angel took a couple steps toward him and crossed his own arms over his chest, Dean smirked. Fine.

 

“Sorry, man.  I don’t have any cash on me.”  Dean tilted his head to the side, slouching in the chair and holding his hands out to his sides.  Castiel cocked his own head, in that adorable way, and arched a brow at him. Actually, the stern expression looked really good on his angel.

 

“Well, then.  I suppose we’ll have to find another way for you to pay what I’m owed.”  Castiel took two more steps, closing the distance between them, and hauled Dean up by the front of his shirt.  He crushed his lips to Dean’s, one hand moving from his shirt to the back of his head. And holy hell, being manhandled by an omega was all kinds of hot.

 

Dean almost forgot what he was supposed to do; almost.  He quickly gained his faculties back and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, opening his mouth and giving as good as he got.  The angel fisted a hand in the longest strands on the crown of Dean’s head and pulled him away forcefully.

 

“You have a pretty mouth,” the angel said, his face inches away, sharing breath.  Dean tried not to laugh at that and moved one hand to lift the hem of Castiel’s shirt.

 

“I think you’ve been watching too much porn,” Dean accused with a lilt to his voice.  Castiel smirking was a whole new level of sexy even after they’d been revealing levels of sexy all night.

 

“Maybe it’s time to make some instead.”  The suggestive tone and the gleam in the omega’s eye had Dean twitching in his pants.  Where the hell had his awkward angel gone? And who was this emerging sex God in front of him.  Either Castiel had been holding out or he was a really quick study. Dean just grunted at him and leaned forward to capture his lips again.  Castiel leaned back and tightened his fingers in Dean’s hair. The Alpha whined, but stilled.

 

“Now, since you can’t pay for the pizza I think I should be taking it out on your ass.  Drop your pants, Alpha. Hands on the bed.” The command in his voice had Dean reacting immediately.  There wasn’t even that fraction of time where he questioned why. As soon as Castiel let go of his hair his hand were at his button fly, then shucking his pants and boxer-briefs down in one go.  He pulled his legs out one at a time and eagerly stepped up to the foot of the bed, bending over to present his ass.

 

Castiel kicked Dean’s clothing under the table so as not to trip anyone up then turned to see the perfectly muscled cheeks of Dean’s ass.  The omega hummed his approval at his Alpha’s vulnerable position as he removed the ballcap and tossed it, without looking, toward the pile of clothing.

 

“So good for me,” Castiel purred low as he reached out and placed a hand at the small of Dean’s back.  He jumped slightly, not expecting the soft touch. “You have been bad, Dean. Ordering that pizza you couldn’t pay for.”  He felt the hunter shudder beneath his hand and smirked slightly.

 

Without any further warning his other hand swung out and slapped Dean right where his ass cheek and thigh connected, the little valley beneath the swell of his butt.  Dean yelped, unprepared, and jumped; but quickly pulled himself back into position. Castiel moved the hand from the small of Dean’s back, over his cheek, and began rubbing at the new sore spot.

 

“How many, do you suppose, you deserve?” Castiel asked as he straightened up and removed his red polo shirt, tossing that aside as well.  Dean shifted on his feet and dropped his head lower, he couldn’t rest it on the bed and keep his knees straight, wasn’t that flexible. But it hung above his clasped hands between his shoulders just fine.

 

“I don't know, Cas.  Can’t you just go until I say stop?  I’ve never done this- Ow!” Dean was cut off by another smack to his ass.  This time it was the flat of the angel’s hand right down on the meat of his opposite cheek.  Dean’s fingers clenched in the bed’s comforter as he tried to hold position and stay still.

 

He couldn’t help but wonder where this side of Castiel was coming from.  He’d seemed so awkward when they were talking about it, as if he wasn’t sure if he could even pull it off.  This guy was the complete opposite. Omega dom extraordinaire. And, dammit, he was doing amazing things to Dean’s cock.

 

“We’ll pick a number and stick to it.  You mentioned something about a safeword during our discussion.  If you need to say ‘red’ do so, but only if you want me to stop.”  Castiel rubbed both hands over the round cheeks and brought them up, then smacked them down at the same time.  One hit on the spot he’d just left, the other brought a new bloom of red to his slightly tanned skin.

 

Dean groaned, but didn’t move.  He was getting used to it, he even found himself leaning back a bit to ask for more.  He found himself grateful that his recent tanning hadn’t gotten out of hand the past few days.  A sunburn under a spanking wouldn’t be nearly as fun; Dean guessed.

 

“How many, Dean.  Remember, we haven’t done this before.  It might be better if you give me a low number to start and we work our way up.”  The angel’s hands rubbed over both sores spots on his ass, lighting him up again and making it hard to think.  Dean spread his legs wider so he could lower his head and whined into his arms for a second. Castiel chuckled at his petulence.

 

“Fifteen,” Dean mumbled into the coverlet.  Castiel hummed to himself and took up a spot to Dean’s left, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.  A chill went down Dean’s spine at the sounds. He could see the look on the omega’s face in his eyelids.

 

“Very well.  Fifteen sounds fair to me.  Would you like to count for me, Dean?”  The Alpha decided he was going to have to monitor Castiel’s porn intake from now on.  If, for nothing else, he needed to be ready for his omega to bust out another persona when they did this.  Dom-Cas was hot!

 

“Yes, I’ll count.”  Castiel was sure he was about to say something after that, but held the word in.  Maybe, if they decided to continue this, they’d work up to other aspects of impact play.  The angel could already hear Dean’s wrecked voice calling him ‘sir’, and he had to admit it sounded like something he might enjoy as well.

 

Without warning the angel began, one hard smack to Dean’s left ass cheek.

 

“Four!” Dean grunted out as he tried to relax his muscles against what he knew was going to follow, Alphas were  _ not  _ built for this.  He heard Castiel chuckle behind him and he turned to glare over his shoulder.  “Something funny?” The angel stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face.  He rubbed a hand over the new sore spot.

 

“No, Dean.  Not funny. You forget how to count?”  Dean narrowed his eyes a bit before looking confused.

 

“No.  You hit me four times.”  Castiel nodded and moved slowly to Dean’s other side, all the while slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks.

 

“We agreed to fifteen after your first three.  They don’t count towards your total, and now we’ll begin again.  You still owe me fifteen swats for the pizza.” Dean wanted to grumble that he’d already paid for the pizza and this was a stupid game and he was losing.  He didn’t like to lose. However, he also didn’t like to quit.

 

“No, I already got three.  We’re on four.” The room was quiet after Dean spoke.  He turned his head to look at the omega on his other side and gulped at the look on the angel’s face.

 

“I will be lenient with you this time, Alpha.  Because this is new for the both of us. But if you continue to argue I will add five more to your tally.  Do you wish to continue?” Dean could feel his face heating up and he turned it back to his arms to hide the blush.  Demanding Cas was a whole new level of hot he didn’t know if he could handle right now. His cock hung semi-hard between his thighs and he could feel the pressure of his knot getting ready to expand.  “Very good, Dean.” And why did that make it twitch?

 

Castiel swung again, hitting the meat of the opposite cheek he’d just smacked.  Dean called out ‘one’. The angel hummed in approval and began his onslaught, not pausing after Dean’s count to land another blow.  By ten Dean was warm from the waist down. Castiel had alternated sides and targets, aiming from the top of his ass all the way down to his mid thigh, never hitting the same spot twice.

 

By the time Dean counted out fifteen he was sure he could take more; sure he wanted more.  His omega had other plans.

 

“Don’t move, Dean.  Stay right where you are.”  Dean grunted out his agreement before Castiel stepped away from him.  He heard rustling further in the room and only had a few ideas of what the angel was doing.  Soon Castiel was back, the hairs on his thighs rubbing deliciously against Dean’s heated skin.  The Alpha groaned and tried to push his ass back.

 

“Now, now, patience, Dean.”  Why was he saying his name so much?  How did it sound so good in that tone of voice?  What the fuck was going on right now? Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by a warm wet finger against his asshole, and while he’d never experienced anyone’s finger but his own he didn’t even think about shying away.

 

Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back, skin on skin, chest to back.  His finger pushed more insistently and he licked the shell of Dean’s ear, taking in the lobe and nibbling gently.  The tip of Castiel’s finger worked its way into Dean’s tight heat and he groaned a bit, shifting his legs wider apart.

 

“Good, Alpha.  So good for me.  Let your omega in,” the angel nearly purred in his ear as he worked the fingertip in and out, just up to the first knuckle.  He moved his hand along with Dean’s encouragement, never letting the hunger take more than he was given. Dean whined and squeezed his eyes shut before Cas chuckled and pushed in further.

 

The work up took, what felt like, forever.  Dean continued to rock minutely back onto Castiel’s hand, grunting as the third finger was pushed in and scissored with the rest.

 

“Oh, fuck!”  His shout was muffled by his arms, somehow he managed to remember the motel had other patrons.

 

“I think you’re ready, Dean.  I am not as large as an Alpha.  You’ve paid for your bad behavior, and earned a reward; I believe.”  That shouldn’t feel so good. The swell in his chest and butterflies in his stomach; the twitch of his cock.  Why did Castiel’s words sound like the best thing he’s ever heard in his life? He whined high in the back of his throat when something much larger than the other man’s fingers pressed at his slick hole.

 

Castiel had used more than enough lube with his fingers, and must have slicked up his dick before pushing it at Dean’s entrance.  The mushroom head popped right in, barely a burn. Dean still tensed a bit, not sure what to expect. Omegas were built for this, built for a knot; Alphas were not.  This was all so new and it was going so fast and he was starting to kinda freak out that he wasn’t freaking out about it.

 

Then the angel started little nudges of his hips, little aborted thrusts and pushed his cock in fractions of inches at a time.  And there it was, the burn. As the cock in his ass widened a bit his entrance started to burn just this side of good. Dean willed himself to relax his muscles, told himself every porn he’d ever seen where the omega was taking it up the ass the Alpha always told them to relax.

 

He heard Castiel sigh behind him, a beautiful fucking sound, when Dean finally let the tension out of his muscles.  His cock slid the rest of the way in, balls deep in Dean’s ass, fairly easily. Then he waited. They were both breathing heavily, Dean could feel Castiel’s scratchy pubes against his raw skin and it only made it better.  How fucked up was he?

 

“You feel…  So good. Good boy,” Castiel basically cooed in his ear.  Running a hand up and down his flank with his chest pressed into Dean’s back.  The Alpha held up both their weight on his arms, and twitched his hips to try and get the angel moving.  Cas grunted, but took the hint. He sat up a bit, his lower stomach still on Dean’s lower back, and started pulling out slightly.  He pushed back in after retreating about halfway and the noise Dean made had goosebumps crawling down his arms.

 

It was on.

 

Castiel sat all the way up and gripped Dean’s hips in both hands.  He pulled out until just the head of his cock was pulling against Dean’s rim and shifted back in, fast but not too hard.  Yet. When Dean’s muscles stopped trying to tense under his hands his hips began moving a bit more forceful.

 

The first time he slammed his hips into Dean’s spank-reddened skin the hunter let out a groan so loud he was sure the neighbors heard.  Castiel didn’t really care, if Dean didn’t want others to know he would have to control himself. The omega would be fine telling the world how good his Alpha was.

 

The pace after that was fast, pulling out almost all the way each time and shoving back in as hard and fast as he could go.  Dean wound up stretching his arms above his head and gripping the sheets in an attempt to not be shoved up the bed. Castiel tightened his hands around Dean’s hips and started pulling him back into each thrust, watching as Dean’s ass rippled with the force of impact.

 

He took it so well.  Moaned so pretty. Stopped trying to help shove himself back and just held on for dear life.  He let his omega take complete control and it made the angel feel more powerful than anything else ever had.  His Alpha trusted him. Trusted him with everything, in this moment. Castiel bent his knees a bit and changed the angle he was fucking in.  He’d done plenty of research about this before they’d attempted it and he knew what to aim for.

 

When Dean’s head snapped up and he wailed out loud and long Castiel snarled with his upper lip pulled back and his nose scrunched.  He’d found Dean’s prostate and he wasn’t going to hit anything else for the rest of the night.

 

When Dean reached down to try and grab his own cock between himself and the bed Castiel reached out and grabbed his elbow, pulling his hand out.  Dean put it back on the bed but the omega wasn’t done. He snagged his wrist and pinned it to the small of his back, then put his weight on it to lean down and growl in Dean’s ear.

 

“You’ll come untouched this time, Dean.  Only my cock in your ass. You’re going to pop your knot and spill your seed all over the bed and the floor.”  How Cas managed to mix his own way of speaking with dirty talk and still make it hot Dean had no idea. But between the angel’s pounding and the demanding way he’d let Dean know he wasn’t going to be touched had him careening toward the edge.

 

“Fuck,  _ Cas _ !”  The angel’s name was dragged out and shouted into the bedspread as the Alpha’s ass clenched around the omega’s cock.  Castiel growled and bit down on Dean’s shoulder, just far enough out whatever mark he made would be covered by a t-shirt; just like a mate mark.  Dean gasped out a choked breath and clenched harder while tilting his head to the side to give the angel more room.

 

They came down slowly, Dean sinking to his knees and Castiel following.  They wound up on the floor, Dean’s elbows and head on the bed. Cas had followed him down and was still softening in his channel, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades.  Dean lost track of the amount of time they sat at the foot of the bed.

 

“Holy shit, angel.  What the hell was all that?”  He didn’t yet have the words to express it, so ‘ _ all that _ ’ would have to do for now.  He felt and heard Castiel chuckle behind him.  He mourned the loss when the angel backed off, his soft cock sliding out without a knot to hold it in, and stood up.  Dean watched him to into the bathroom and get a towel.

 

“I learned that from the pizza man.”  Cas deadpanned as he wiped his cock and balls.  Dean watched lazily before he pulled himself onto the bed and threw himself on his back.  Castiel came over and started wiping over his spend dick and thighs, squeezing his knot gently.

 

“Yeah, right.  No pizza man has ever done  _ that _ ,” he said gesturing with a floppy hand.  Castiel just grinned at him and stood to deposit the soiled towel by the motel door.

 

“I learned a lot from the pizza man, Dean.”  The way he felt when Cas said his name hadn’t changed.  “It seems to be a popular topic among porn tropes, and there is a variety of kinks.”  Dean raised a brow at the addition to Castiel’s vocabulary.

 

“Porn teach you to talk like that, too?” he sassed as he scooted up the bed to rest his head on the pillows.  His breath caught in his throat as the omega stalked up to the bed and crawled over his sweat damp body.

 

“Porn taught me a lot.  Researching kinks has taught me a lot, too.  Maybe I’ll teach you someday,” Castiel mused out loud, sinking his lips to capture Dean’s pulsepoint in his throat.  Dean groaned as he thought about him creating a monster. A sexy, insatiable, willing, dominating monster who would boss Dean around just like he never knew he wanted.

 

“Alright, Cas.  You can be my pizza man.”  Castiel’s chuckle reverberated against the Alpha’s chest, causing goosebumps to rise and his nipples to harden.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on Shift Away, there was a few family emergencies and then a case of writers block. I think this Bingo thing has helped, it's finally coming along.


End file.
